xiah_resurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
Interaction
Players Interacting with players at the moment is a little awkward if you havent used the system for years like most of the players have. This is the menu that appears when you interact with a player. To do so; hold left control and click on the player, these options will appear. The same will happen when a player has a shop open - Their name will be written in a bracket and sometimes they have their stores named, the only difference is that the relation button will not be available, only the trade. During the time you will be playing you may need to trade between individual players, sometimes to gain items or to sell things; giving away items for free and not having to set up a shop in which other players can come and purchase said item without your permission. When you click the trade button on this radial menu, you will get two options - General Trade which covers normal trading; trading items and gold, and then Pet Trade. Pet Trade is a feature enabled to allow the players to trade pets; for free or for a price. If that pet has been leveled to an extent you can imagine there being a set price, when you trade a pet a dialogue comes up requesting the price along with all the stats of the pet at that current state. When you click the next button on the menu; relation, you get given these list of options. The second party option is to create a relation party which will be covered later. You can figure out the use for each button simply by reading them but; * Party/Relation Party - These create a party with the said person, unless that person is already part of a party and they have to do the reverse in order to invite you. * Guild - This requests an invitation to a guild, this is currently the only way to successfully join a guild as you can not be invited prior. * Friend - This adds a player to your friends list, telling you when they log on and off and telling them that you are also online. * Teach-Student - This makes the requested player a mentor which allows you to have relation parties with them in order to earn minimal experience. This also acts the same as the friends option. * Lovers - This makes the requested player a lover, this has the same benefits as a Teach-Student option but you can only have one lover at a time and to break the relationship is quite costly. * Whisper - This forces your chat into the whisper mode with the targeted player as the receiver; however, if you already have the whisper mode selected and control click the player it automatically puts the player into the whisper target The final option is Fight, this is unavailable unless the player and yourself are a party leader. This allows for people to have a party fight without the consequence of PKing. When you select this option you can stake a set amount of jeons for the battle to be won and the winner receives the reward. Other than the arena and guild war you are able to do this at anytime. At the moment it is considered that the Guild War will follow the standard set time that has been passed down through previous versions. The arena however is also a free for all PKing zone. The final system is the player store, it can be used as extra storage if required but the standard idea is that you place items in the store, set a price and open up shop for other players to come and trade. Currently any item but the Vigi/Cloak can be stored in the shop. The store name can only be so long; so if you wish to set a simple name like "Closing Down" you will be able to fit that, however using the other variation - "Going out of Business" is too long, you can however place that in your catchphrase. When you have done so you can click change in order to update your store name and other players can view. There is currently only one page that can be created for the store, however the overall menu appears as if there are two pages worth in the shop interface. This doesnt have any effect on the game or selling; the shop will still order things on that menu as if it only had one page. NPCs NPCs are in every town and can be communicated with, however unlike players they do not require the control click method. When you click on an NPC this radial menu will appear giving you three options. The first option is simply to Trade with the NPC, if they have a viable store that is; some NPCs have different functions which will be shown soon enough.The next option is to repair, over time you will lose durability on your items and may need to visit an NPC to repair. Your best option is to go to the General Store as he can repair anything. Individual stores such as the Weapon Store will only be able to repair your weapons. The final option is the Imbue option. Again these options may be different depending on which NPC you visit but the basic NPCs all have these functions. Imbuing is a system covered later but it is a simple way to increase the power and capabilities of your character overall. Individual stores can only imbue the item that is represented of what they sell - Weapon store can only imbue weapons, clothing store can only imbue clothes. Each of the stores that sell things will have more than one page. Other than the General Store who has one page for topical items, and the bookstore who sells different types of books and crafting scrolls; the rest of them have 4 pages, one for each class and as you play the game you will remember that each class stays on the same page throughout; another way to remember it is to go through the characters as they are in the creation screen; First '''is the ''Swordsman, ''Second''' is the Mage, 'Third' is the Warrior, ''and '''Fourth' is the Ghost Fighter.